Slytherin Eternia
by Sekhmet.g
Summary: Un mundo donde el mal prevalece dos almas heridas se revelan… el fin de una vida… el comienzo de una nueva existencia. Pareja: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

Un mundo donde el mal prevalece dos almas heridas se revelan… el fin de una vida… el comienzo de una nueva existencia.

Pareja: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…

La primera parte es la perspectiva de Hermione.

CAPITULO I CONOCIENDO LA VERDAD (Parte I)

Cuando vislumbras al hombre que durante más de veinte años fue tu pareja apuntándote con una varita a punto de lanzarte una maldición asesina, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos… era el fin de una vida para Hermione Granger… un último sacrificio.

…

Tenía días como aquel en los que se sentía tan fuera de sí, que su vida no era lo que ella deseaba, era como si los acontecimientos la empujaran a actuar de cierta manera… pronto entendería el porqué de tal impresión…

Esa tarde al llegar del ministerio se encontraba revisando unos manuscritos sobre una ley en la que trabajaba, estaba tan distraída que paseándose a través de su estudio que golpeó un estante del que cayó un viejo libro bastante deteriorado aparentemente, el cual no creía haber visto antes, se preguntaba cómo había llegado algo así a su hogar, supuso que su marido lo había utilizado en sus investigaciones como auror. Intrigada por el hallazgo decidió leer su contenido, mayor es su sorpresa cuando al intentar abrirlo parecía que hubiese algún tipo de hechizo que lo impidiese… pero lo que menos había perdido había sido su tenacidad en cuanto un misterio aparecía, decidió dejar a un lado su trabajo, su intuición le decía que era importante que descubriera lo que había dentro.

…..

Un par de horas después logro su cometido, había tenido que recurrir a los hechizos más potentes que conocía, no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar ese tema. Recurrió a un libro muy antiguo que le había regalado Draco Malfoy unos días antes de su muerte, en agradecimiento de lo que había hecho por él y su familia, una sincera muestra de arrepentimiento y gratitud, porque ella había sido la principal defensora de esa familia, cuando ya parecía que había terminado la sangrienta guerra, un ataque a los traidores de sangre había sido perpetrado, habían sido asesinados los Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengras… entre otras familias.

Recordaba con tristeza esos escasos minutos que a escondidas de sus amigos había ido a reunirse en un parque muggle con Draco, habían hablado por un par de horas, se habían disculpado y perdonado por las viejas heridas, encontraron un punto de equilibrio, el principio de una amistad, cuando él le entrego ese libro supo que era algo muy preciado para su familia, era un regalo que había pertenecido a los Malfoy por muchas generaciones, contenía las memorias de sus ancestros además del vasto conocimiento en artes oscuras más completo que había podido leer. El mismo tenía un potente hechizo que permitía al portador absorber el conocimiento a través de un juramento de sangre… luego de la muerte de todos los exmortífagos no quiso poner en juego su vida por poseer tal elemento y realizo el ritual que le había dicho Draco… necesito un par de días para recuperarse, por lo que se fue con Harry a Grimmauld Place… toda la familia Weasley había permanecido pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos en especial sus amigos y la matriarca… cosa que no parecía fuera de lo común.

Hacía poco más de dos meses de la batalla final, donde al final habían salido vencedores luego de tantas muertes y sacrificios había llegado la paz, recordaba con gran pesar la muerte de sus padres, lo atroz de la forma en que habían sido masacrados y torturados, solo sus fieles amigos habían podido ayudarla a sobrellevar tanto dolor. En especial el amor de Ronald, y el cariño de la Sra. Weasley…

….

El conocimiento del libro podía ser activado a voluntad, hacia tanto tiempo que no intentaba usar esos conocimientos, había empleado toda su inteligencia para evitar que alguien percibiera el cambio en su magia, aunque había sentido que su cuñado William era más observador luego de los días que había estado en recuperación, lo atribuyo a la preocupación por su salud… sin más demora evoco un antiguo sortilegio para abrir el libro… igual que el otro solo la sangre podía abrirlo, confirmando su sospecha de magia oscura.

Era un viejo diario medieval perteneciente a los Weasley, hablaba de las memorias, fue hasta las últimas hojas y leyó la desordenada letra de su marido, en cada palabra plasmada sentía que perdía el aliento y caía en un abismo, nada podía ser cierto… su amado esposo expresaba en cada palabra el odio hacia ella y Harry, un odio atroz, por haber tenido que casarse con un ser tan odioso e insufrible como ella, pero ya pronto se terminaría todo… en las siguientes hojas estaba escrito de puño y letra de sus dos hijos a grandes rasgos las mismas palabras de su padre… tanto fue el desconcierto y dolor que sintió que el mismo cayó de sus manos… y salió una carta de entre el mismo. La misiva era del mismísimo Rodolfus Lestrange, hablaba del comienzo de la puesta en marcha de los últimos pasos del plan maestro, no hablaba concretamente de acontecimientos, mencionaba escuetamente que la Sangre Sucia y el idiota de Potter no debían sospechar nada.

No terminada de procesar los sucesos que estaban frente a sus ojos, era inconcebible cada palabra, debía ser mentira, infamias, una broma de mal gusto, su amada familia no podía ser verdad que la odiasen de tal manera. Con su mente revolucionada a mil por hora escucho el sonido de la chimenea, anunciando la llegada de su marido y sus hijos, habían ido a pasar el día en la madriguera, guardó rápidamente la carta y colocó el diario en su lugar, y poniendo de lado todo decidió salir a recibir a su familia. Habían comenzado las vacaciones de navidad y toda la familia Weasley en pleno se había dado cometido en la madriguera.

Al acercarse a saludarles vio algunas pequeñas señales de lo escrito en el diario, disimuló cualquier reacción diferente, se sentía aun en shock por lo que había descubierto. Notando cierta frialdad y reticencia en su trato, por lo que decidió hacer una retrospección y evaluar la situación de una manera más adecuada. Si había algo que siempre había caracterizado a su persona era que siempre tomaba las situaciones en sus manos, le parecía inconcebible que su marido e hijos sintiesen esa animadversión hacia ella, debía haber algún trasfondo de todos esos acontecimientos y ella sabía que la respuesta estaba en la reunión semanal de la familia en la madriguera, debía prepararse para lo inimaginable.

Una vez concluida la cena se excusó con su familia alegando un caso muy importante en el que trabajaba y debía volver a la biblioteca, hecho que todos respondieron despreocupadamente, aunque con gestos de fastidio muy poco enmascarados. Esa noche, luego que sintió que todos estaban en sus habitaciones decidió hacer algo que iba en contra de todo lo que siempre proclamo, haciendo uso de sus grandes habilidades mágicas evaluó todo su entorno, y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir la gran cantidad de magia oscura oculta en todo el lugar… hasta el anillo de su mano desprendía una gran cantidad, en sus hijos y Ronald era sorprendente los hechizos oscuros que había encontrado, recordaba que William había traído para sus hermanos y sobrinos aquellos extraños artilugios que simplemente eran protecciones mágicas, algo en ella siempre había desconfiado de su cuñado, pero desestimaba dichos pensamientos alegando que solo eran figuraciones sin sentido. Algo dentro de ella sabía que todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Pasó la noche preparando sus protecciones mentales, y desbloqueando su magia, se asombró al ver su anillo de compromiso caer de su mano y reventar el diamante que este poseía, el mismo había sido puesto en su mano solo un par de meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts, le parecía pronto para casarse pero siempre cedía a las peticiones del pelirrojo. Era como si no fuese posible negarse a nada, siempre complaciente con sus opiniones y las de su familia… al romperse el cristal algo en ella se liberó, era como si su mente y voluntad hubiesen sido despejadas de una densa niebla. Había levantado fuertes protecciones en la biblioteca para evitar cualquier interrupción. Su mente comenzó a hacer recuentos de muchas situaciones vividas, en las que se había sentido frustrada por no poder actuar según sus instintos, ya sabía que algo había detrás de todo.

Presentía que su vida después del día siguiente no sería la misma, necesitaría toda su tenacidad e inteligencia para lograr salir del abismo que se cernía sobre su destino, nada le detendría, quería ser libre, y nada le detendría, sabia que debía ser precavida ante todo, no podía darse el lujo de fallar. Draco Malfoy le había legado el mejor de los regalos que podía esperar de la vida, algo le decía que esa verdad que estaba a punto de descubrir tenia que ver con esas muertes, casi estaba completamente segura…

Alguien más estaba tan afectado como ella con toda esa situación, solo podía pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en la vida de su más querido amigo Harry y los problemas con su esposa e hijos, la gran manipulación de sus vidas, quería que amaneciera para poder poner fin a la mentira que los envolvía.

Aun a pesar de todo debía tener el control de sí misma, nada podía escaparse, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y cada segundo contaba. Sabía que las respuestas estaban en William, su instinto no fallaba, debía hallar la manera de entrar en su mente… Evoco todas las memorias de libro buscando la forma más idónea… en un par de horas recorriendo cada hechizo en su mente al fin encontró el adecuado.

Sella Hellium, ese hechizo iba más allá de una simple magia, era una proyección almática indetectable, capaz de entrar en la mente de cualquiera a pesar de las protecciones, conectaba a la persona con su proyección mediante una conexión psíquica imposible de detectar. Hermione decidió crear una serie de recuerdos para que su mente las proyectara al momento de entrar en la mente del susodicho. Si el intentaba leer su mente solo vería los recuerdos que ella había seleccionado.

…..

Al llegar el amanecer hizo una copia fiel del anillo antes de colocárselo, salió con una nueva misión de vida de aquella biblioteca, una nueva mujer emergería de sus cenizas, lloró como nunca, porque a pesar de su mente lógica era un ser humano que sentía un gran dolor al ver que lo único que anhelaba en esta vida, un amor sincero había sido una cruel mentira. Tenía poco tiempo para estar lista antes que todos como de costumbre, nada debía ser diferente a pesar de que las ganas de lanzarles una cuantas maldiciones a su querida familia se le hacían casi imposible de contener… solo respiro profundo un par de veces para controlarse…

….

Llegaron a la madriguera un par de horas después en medio de bromas por la tardanza de sus retoños y su queridísimo esposo, osó jugar un par de bromas junto a su cuñado George, causando risas en todos en medio del caos normal de esa numerosa familia. Detrás de esas sonrisas su sangre comenzaba a hervir, quería acabar con todo, pero debía ser paciente para tener todas las verdades ocultas en sus manos.

Una vez reunida toda la familia, comenzó a activar el hechizo paulatinamente, tratando de evitar mirar a nadie en concreto, solo dejándose llevar por el ambiente y la algarabía reinante.

William estaba tratando de conversar con su hermano Percy de temas relacionados con las políticas ministeriales, en fin temas del cotidiano para ella al desenvolverse como parte del gabinete ministerial, cosa que en ese momento le parecía nada. Concentro su mente en su proyección para entrar en los recuerdos de su cuñado más tarde, por ahora solo debía extraerlos y llevarlos al contenedor de memorias. Esa noche las vería en su pensadero personal en la oficina del ministerio, temía que el que estaba en su casa estuviese manipulado. Quería poner sobre aviso a Harry, pero nada de actuar impulsivamente. Una vez terminada la comida familiar todos se esparcieron a conversar, ella se dirigió a donde Harry conversaba con George, se unió a la conversación llevándola simplemente hacia las tareas que hacia el gemelo en su tienda, era algo gracioso y fácil. Sin bajar sus defensas continúo con ellos un par de horas hablando de todo y nada. Estar cerca de su amigo le permitía mantener la calma, algo que a pesar del tiempo no cambiaba era su cercanía, aunque los últimos tiempos no podían verse tan regularmente nada podía romper esa conexión real que existía, sabía que solo en él podía confiar ciegamente.

….

Luego de un par de horas más al anochecer, ya todos se despedían cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Potter, solo un segundo bastó para que él entendiera que debían verse a solas. Esa noche deparaba muchas desagradables sorpresas para ellos.

Al llegar a su hogar junto a su familia comenzó la rutina del próximo día, necesitaba planear sus pasos para poder visualizar las pruebas. Las cosas se complicaron algo al estar Ronald algo bebido, como siempre no queriendo acostarse comenzó a fastidiar a todos, sus hijos escaparon hacia sus habitaciones dejándole con él, quien extrañamente estaba muy cariñoso, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse tocar, de hecho hacia bastante tiempo que no intimaban, para ella ya era normal aquel alejamiento, nunca cuestionaba nada, hasta ahora. Después de una hora y con su paciencia completamente colmada amenazo a Ronald con maldecirlo si no se acostaba inmediatamente... Aquel brillo en su mirada fue suficiente para hacerle saber que era muy en serio, y finalmente pudo estar tranquila.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mundo donde el mal prevalece dos almas heridas se revelan… el fin de una vida… el comienzo de una nueva existencia.

Pareja: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…

Esta es la segunda parte del primer capítulo de esta historia. Me ha tomado un buen tiempo recuperar la inspiración, esta es la perspectiva de Potter en el comienzo de la historia.

CAPITULO I CONOCIENDO LA VERDAD (Parte II)

Mirando a quien dijo amarlo cuando no tenía esperanza de una vida normal, además, junto a su hijo, aquel quien era su mayor orgullo, a punto de acabar con su vida para saciar sus ansias de poder le hacían preguntarse el porqué de tanto odio cuando había dado literalmente tu vida por hacerles felices… ya no quería pensar solo morir era su deseo…

….

Aun antes de nacer su existencia había sido una cuerda de tragedias, una profecía yacía sobre su vida, de matar o morir, odiaba eso con todo su corazón, porque simplemente no podía haber vivido tranquilamente su vida sin toda esa locura.

Pero no, el destino empeñado en arruinarle la existencia lo llevaba una y otra vez a situaciones que le hacían sufrir, Harry Potter solo pedía un deseo, solo un anhelo… ser feliz.

….

Esos días habían sido algo extraños, su trabajo como auror le tenía copado, si ya una vez había tenido que acabar con un megalómano no deseaba pasar su vida tras lo mismo, aunado a ello las preocupaciones por el distanciamiento de su familia, no entendía que sucedía, un poco más de un par de años Ginevra y sus hijos habían comenzado a alejarse de él.

Al grado de compartir poco, ella se había cambiado de habitación alegando que necesitaba estar sola, excusas poco creíbles, se negaba a cualquier contacto o muestra de afecto. Simplemente no lograba entender que había pasado con su vida, durante tanto tiempo había luchado por todo lo que creía, por su familia especialmente, había amado a Ginevra con todo su corazón, sabía que no tenía ningún argumento para tratar de separarse sin perder aún más a su familia.

No se atrevía a hablar con su querida amiga Hermione, no quería la lastima de nadie, aunque intuía que ella sería la única que no lo miraría con pesar, que no tendría juicios sobre sus actuaciones, aun así le apenaba tratar con ella esos aspectos. Entendía que realmente ella y Ginevra solo eran amigas por pertenecer al mismo círculo familiar, pero su amistad de corazón era para él, no había alguien más especial en su vida que esa mujer. Quien desde que le ofreció su amistad nunca condiciono su cariño, siempre a su lado, aun cuando el mundo le señalara ella estaba allí, a veces se preguntaba si la vida hubiese sido diferente estuvieran como pareja… sacudía la cabeza diciéndose que desvariaba… locuras momentáneas…

…..

Esa reunión familiar de los Weasley había sido particularmente bulliciosa y algo extraña, su familia siempre disimulaba la tensión que existía, pero en esa ocasión simplemente todos desaparecieron de su cercanía, solo George y Hermione se habían acercado a hablar con él, hablo amenamente con su amiga siempre de cosas nada personales, solo anécdotas, en especial las locuras del gemelo. Era la única persona de la familia Weasley que sentía menos hipócrita, sinceramente no soportaba las ínfulas de grandeza de William, la inmadurez de Charles, la prepotencia de Percy, los celos de Ronald por los logros de otros y esa fascinación de Ginevra por la cotilla y la crítica, era algo que lo exacerbaba.

….

El día había pasado sin ninguna eventualidad significativa, ya cuando todos estaban despidiéndose para partir a sus respectivos hogares Hermione le miro no más de dos segundos pero comprendió que había algo importante que su amiga quería transmitirle.

…..

Una vez en su casa cada uno de sus hijos y Ginevra se despidieron dejándolo solo, como siempre, decidió encerrarse en su estudio a esperar noticias de su amiga, porque la conocía más que a sí mismo y había demasiado en esa mirada que le había puesto en alerta.

Sería una larga noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Un mundo donde el mal prevalece dos almas heridas se revelan… el fin de una vida… el comienzo de una nueva existencia.

Pareja: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…

En este capítulo la verdad es conocida por Harry y Hermione, las barreras caen, y la fortaleza de dos seres dispuestos a una nueva existencia libre y feliz.

CAPITULO II UNA VIDA DE MENTIRAS

Cuando hace más de 40 años un grupo de mentes retorcidas planearon todos los eventos para hacerse con el poder eterno, muchas personas serían utilizadas como peones, y pronto seria el momento de alcanzar su panacea, ese futuro estaba a pocos momentos de hacerse realidad más allá de la utopía que se habían planteado.

…..

Harry y Hermione habían decidido mucho tiempo atrás mantener un pequeño medallón escondido solo para alguna emergencia en la que no tuviesen otra manera de comunicarse, siempre lo llevaban debajo de sus ropas con un hechizo de invisibilidad. Era su pequeño secreto, que solo hasta esa noche había sido utilizado.

…

Hermione había marchado hacia un pequeño parque cerca de Grimmauld Place, Harry había mantenido oculto ese lugar aun de su familia, dentro de él algo siempre lo había impulsado a tener ciertas reservas con respecto a todos, había hecho creer que había destruido esa casa y borrado todo lo que representaba. Solo Hermione sabía que aun permanecía en pie, ahora con mejores protecciones que ambos habían agregado.

Comunico a Harry su ubicación y en escasos minutos su amigo apareció, sin mediar palabras se tomaron de la mano y se aparecieron en el lugar, al que únicamente ellos tenían acceso. Antes ella había pensado en el ministerio, pero tampoco estaba segura si sería adecuado hacer algo en un lugar que no había podido comprobar si estaba hechizado.

…..

Una vez entraron al lugar, Hermione activo su magia para llamar su proyección astral. Harry permaneció su lado mirando asombrado el ser frente a él, quien le miro solo un segundo para voltearse por completo hacia su contraparte.

El ser espectral extendió su mano hacia Hermione convirtiéndose en un pequeño frasco que contenía los recuerdos de William, decidieron ir hacia la biblioteca donde permanecía el pensadero de la familia Black.

Esa noche estuvo llena de grandes sorpresas para el par de amigos…

Harry tomo la mano de su amiga y decidieron adentrarse en los recuerdos al mismo tiempo, no habían pronunciado una sola palabra, pero solo con una mirada bastaba para que pudiesen entender lo que el otro intentaba decir.

Cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a mostrarse nada los había preparado para todas las cosas que les serian develadas…

Ni siquiera Tom Riddle en su mejor época pensó las perversidades que ese grupo de bestias había planeado, las familias que todos creían eran parte del grupo de los defensores de la humanidad solo habían aparentado esa bondad, sus almas estaban más retorcidas que cualquier lunático concebido.

En la época en la que se conoció la profecía del joven que sería el némesis de Voldemort muchas eran las ansias de poder de aquellas personas.

Mucho tiempo atrás Bellatrix Black y Molly Perevel habían formado una gran amistad oculta a los ojos del mundo, aunque conocida por sus padres quienes habían visto con buenos ojos tal unión, dos de las grandes familias sangre pura unidas por una entrañable amistad. Ambas mujeres habían decidido la vida que deseaban desde su niñez, junto a sus padres habían comenzado a ganar adeptos a sus ideas, entre ellos las familias Lestrange y Weasley, sus patriarcas estaban molestos con la sociedad mágica, siendo de las familias más respetables sus miembros aunque tratados de una manera distinguida no era suficiente, debían ser venerados y temidos, nadie podía estar por encima de su estatus.

No querían servir a ningún idiota que se creyera por encima de ellos, en realidad se aprovecharían de su estupidez para asegurar que no había ninguna resistencia a sus planes, Tom Riddle ni siquiera soñaría con lo que ellos habían planeado, no solo apoderarse del mundo mágico, sino del planeta entero, tanto los magos y brujas como los muggles serían esclavizados sin oponer resistencia.

Debía cumplirse la profecía y el opositor de Voldemort salir airoso, todos los planes futuros serian trazados a partir de ese hecho.

La familia Weasley y Perevel se encargarían de conocer todos los planes de Dumbledore y el lado de la luz, mientras los Lestrange y los Black se infiltrarían en los mortifagos, habían hecho un pacto de sangre. Todo permanecería oculto mientras se cumplían los eventos de la profecía.

Lo primero era esperar que los acontecimientos profetizados se cumplieran, de allí evaluarían los hechos y comenzaría todo para su plan de poder.

…..

Tal como fue prevista cada familia cumplió con su parte del plan, Dumbledore había sido manipulado para que el pequeño Harry permaneciera fuera del mundo mágico hasta que fuese inminente su llegada a Hogwarts, cada niño de la familia Weasley había sido entrenado en el papel que debía jugar para manipular al niño y llevarlo a creer que era apreciado y querido por ellos, cuando realmente detestaban hasta su existencia. Habían sido criados para codiciar el poder, para lograr el culmen de los sueños de dominio, gloria y caos. Habían ido ajustando cada paso. Hermione Granger había sido una buena adquisición, además de su inteligencia era una excelente bruja su poder seria transmitido a una nueva generación y luego desechada al igual que Potter.

Sus padres habían sido masacrados por William y Charles, ella no sería tan fácilmente manipulable mientras existiera su familia, debía ser sumisa a sus deseos, muchos hechizos habían sido necesitados para poder someter su magia, aún más que la de Potter, no se explicaban como era posible que una sangre sucia tuviese ese nivel de magia, que ni siquiera ellos poseían, pero pronto esa aberración dejaría de existir.

La fama y poder de Granger y Potter habían sido utilizadas en favor de la familia, ahora ellos serían quien aprovecharían ello a su servicio, solo faltaban tres días para que los acabaran y poder comenzar a crear el caos para hacerse con el poder.

Liderados por Bellatrix desde las sombras muchos adeptos a los llamados mortifagos habían sido informados y se habían unido a su causa, la batalla final solo había sido un teatro, Fred Weasley había sobrevivido y se había marchado a Bulgaria a casarse con Cassiopeia Lestrange, la hija de Rodolfus y Bellatrix, quien había permanecido lejos de Inglaterra, en la lejana Transilvania, oculta a los ojos del mundo mágico, siendo entrenada por magos oscuros desde edad temprana al igual que su gemelo, Heracles Lestrange casado con la hija del hermano de Molly, Alexander Perevel. Molly solo había aturdido a Bellatrix durante la batalla final. El complot se había consumado.

La destrucción de las familias poderosas y antiguas que aún quedaban había sido también realizada, cada eslabón que pudiese destruir sus planes había sido exterminado. Pocos eran los pasos del plan pendientes por ejecutar… solo que no contaban con el gran revés que estaban a punto de sufrir a sus planes.

….

Había pasado más de una hora desde que estaban sumergidos en el pensadero, salieron del mismo cayendo aturdidos al piso, permaneciendo en silencio y tratando de digerir lo acaecido. Era imposible, impensable tanta maldad, Hermione comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, lo que hizo reaccionar a Harry que se movió a abrazarla acompañándola en su llanto, y así ambos comenzaron a través de las lágrimas a sacar el dolor de saber que habían sido unos simples piezas en un juego de poder.

Eran demasiados acontecimientos para digerir en un solo momento, debían pensar que harían a partir de ahora, no dejarían que se salieran con la suya, esas bestias no lograrían su cometido, si tenían que sacrificar su vida así seria, debían pensar que hacer y cómo enfrentar esa situación.

…

Poco a poco, una hora después y con la mente revolucionada Hermione estaba a punto de explotar, era demasiada la rabia dentro de su ser… Harry solo miraba a la nada, con el corazón destrozado, solo deseaba la muerte para terminar con ese juego macabro que ni vida podía llamarse. Nunca como ahora había encontrado tanto dolor en su alma, ser un simple peón en una artimaña creada por quienes habría dado hasta su vida, en realidad nunca le habían amado, solo usado, solo desechado, eso simplemente esa era su vida una inmensa soledad... aunque un segundo vistazo a su alrededor contradijo todos sus pensamientos, allí sentada estaba la única persona que a pesar de todo, de sus fracasos, sus éxitos, su dolor, en fin toda su maldita existencia, ella le dio único cariño sincero que había conocido. Aquella que sacrifico todo por estar a su lado, medito cada segundo a lo largo de cada día vivido, solo desde que conoció a esa mujer de cabellos alborotados había sentido que alguien le quería, cada momento feliz estaba su presencia, necesitaba hacer lo que fuese necesario para librarse de toda esa mierda de vida. Aunque tuviese que morir, lo haría bajo sus términos…

Aun el niño que vivió poseía un último recuso bajo su manga, conocía la biblioteca Black como nadie, a pesar de ser Hermione la más ávida lectora, pocos sabían que en realidad era un gran lector, su curiosidad lo llevo a leer todos los libros de ese lugar, sabía que tal vez en algún momento le sería necesario todo ello.

Hermione se sorprendió al verlo levantarse e ir hacia el interior de los estantes, él se paró y le extendió la mano, solo unidos lograrían su cometido, hacer justicia. Conoció la determinación de su mirada, y supo que su amigo había encontrado una esperanza. Iban hacia aquella parte en la que estaban los libros con hechizos prohibidos, pero también recordó uno en particular, el tratado de Salazar Slytherin que ellos habían intentado descifrar, ese era el único que tal vez poseyera una magia tan avanzada como para derrotar a esa cuerda de bestias…

Cuando lo vio en sus manos supo que habían pensado lo mismo, de ese lugar no saldrían sin encontrar esa solución que necesitaban, según recordó faltaban tres días para que se llevara a cabo los planes de los Weasley y sus adeptos. Cada segundo contaba.

Decidió usar ese as que poseía, fueron hasta los muebles donde estarían más cómodos. Se sentaron uno al lado de otro, pero antes que siquiera hicieran algo Hermione hablo a su amigo por primera vez desde que estaban en ese lugar; tomo su cara entre sus manos, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y un brillo intenso en su mirada le dijo:

Sin importar el desenlace de toda esta situación y a pesar que siempre te lo he dicho, eres la persona más especial de mi vida, te quiero con todo mi corazón, pase lo que pase tenlo siempre presente. Aun cuando ya no existamos, en esta y en todas las vidas serás mi persona especial eternamente.

El corazón de Potter comenzó a latir como nunca, se quedó mirándola y la abrazó, sentía que era tal la emoción que había quedado sin palabras. No encontraba frases suficientemente especiales que le transmitieran su sentir, así abrazado a ella metió su cara en el hueco de su cuello y le dijo:

Gracias por estar siempre para mí, a pesar de mis momentos de dolor en los que no te trate de la mejor manera jamás me has fallado, eres la única persona que me ha dado un cariño incondicional. Que me ha dado el amor más puro que he sentido. Te quiero mi princesa, siempre lo has sido aunque no lo haya dicho antes, no importa lo que pase, en esta vida o las que existan te adoro, y no encuentro palabras para expresarlo.

La miro a los ojos y dio un beso en su frente, se abrazaron nuevamente, enternecidos por ese momento, decidieron quedarse así, muy cerca, sentirse queridos y libres por un momento. Por el pensamiento de ambos solo pasaba que querían proteger al otro.

Hermione aun abrazada de su amigo decidió liberar su magia, esa real que sabía que poseía, dio rienda suelta a lo que durante años había sido sometido, rompió en ella y en Harry todas las barreras de su magia, unió la suya a la de su amigo, solo siguió sus instintos, amar y proteger era lo que pedía su alma, Harry sintió el cambio dentro de él, pero no se sorprendió, siempre había sabido que ella era muy especial, deseaba también como ella unirse como nunca.

Haciendo acopio de su voluntad, Hermione comenzó a contarle a su amigo sobre el libro que Draco Malfoy le había regalado, sobre todo aquello que aún no había compartido con él, si iba a morir lo haría bajo sus términos, sabiendo que ese era el último momento feliz en esta vida, lo haría más especial siendo sincera . Igualmente Harry le conto muchos de sus secretos. Decidieron regalarse un par de horas en las que pasaron recordando anécdotas agradables de su vida.

….

Hermione decidió proyectar el libro Malfoy sobre la mesa ratona, el tratado de Slytherin estaba sellado por un hechizo poderoso, no habían podido abrirlo en las ocasiones que no habían intentado, cada uno por separado había investigado el dichoso libro del que se desprendía una gran magia, algo en sus instintos les decía que la única salida estaba en él. La mayoría de los hechizos del libro hablaban de magia oscura, basada en los ritos de los celtas que habitaron la isla desde épocas antiguas… pero necesitaban un conocimiento más profundo de la magia.

Luego de más de 6 horas leyendo, encontraron el libro Malfoy un hechizo, bastante antiguo y demasiado peligroso, no podía haber margen de error, Hermione al conocer la mayoría de los idiomas antiguos, tradujo el hechizo. Necesitaban encontrar algunos elementos que estaban en el ministerio. Harry decidió ir solo, no quería levantar sospechas aun, contaba con un par de horas antes que comenzara el día laboral, necesitaban un artilugio escondido en el departamento de aurores y los ingredientes de una poción reconstituyente a fin de realizar el ritual correctamente.

Para los antiguos celtas, existía una roca sagrada ubicada en Irlanda, la Lía Fáil, conocida también como la roca del destino, en la colina de Tara. Poseía grandes dones ocultos, durante una época los magos ingleses lograron tomar un pedazo de la misma lo habían tenido oculto en el ministerio de magia, sin poder descubrir nada sobre este artefacto o la manera de usar sus poderes. Esa roca era la llave del hechizo que necesitaban hacer.

….

Harry se apareció a las afueras del ministerio un poco antes de las 4:00 a.m., las actividades de los primeros aurores comenzaba un par de horas, sabía perfectamente donde localizar cada elemento, debía ser muy cauteloso con las defensas de todo el lugar; primariamente se decidió por los ingredientes de la poción, había sido un día muy estresante, necesitaban restaurar sus fuerzas para poder realizar correctamente el ritual.

La mente de Potter era una revolución de pensamientos. Los millones de recuerdos de su vida, la cantidad de mentiras que envolvían cada momento. Todo por lo que lucho fue una gran falacia, la sangre hervía a cada segundo que pasaba, y su magia perdía el control las ansias de venganza se convertían en el mayor deseo de su ser. Debían pagar por tanto daño, por hacer de su pobre vida una maldita vida. Solo quería ser feliz, no pedía mucho, solo su paz…

Caminaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad en camino a su oficina, paro un momento recordando el calor del abrazo de Hermione, poco a poco fue recobrando el control de su ser, el recordar a su princesa era lo único que le calmaba, solo ella le quería, le protegía, le daba un poco de esa paz que su alma tanto anhelaba. Si debía morir lo haría bajo sus propios términos. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de que ella estuviera a salvo de todos. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta que les deparaba la vida, pero esta vez quienes tomarían las riendas de su destino serian ellos.

….

Hermione Granger repasaba cada segundo de su vida en su mente, el dolor de su alma no tenía comparación con nada que hubiese sentido, entregó su cariño sin condiciones, dio todo de sí para hacer feliz a su familia, sacrifico su vida por la de tantos otros, toda su adolescencia padeciendo torturas, humillaciones, soledad, tristeza, una adultez llena de aun más sacrificios para que sus hijos y su esposo fuesen felices. Cuando la cruel realidad era que ella era solo un estorbo para sus planes, una simple y necia sangre sucia que atentaba contra todo lo que ellos eran… secó sus lágrimas y con una siniestra sonrisa se juró a si misma que nada le detendría, no solo tendría una venganza sin precedentes, nunca como ahora el mundo mágico y el planeta entero sabrían lo que era capaz esa sangre sucia y aquel niño que vivió.


	4. Chapter 4

Un mundo donde el mal prevalece dos almas heridas se revelan… el fin de una vida… el comienzo de una nueva existencia.

Pareja: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…

Cuando el poder despierta y todo termina… para recomenzar.

Advertencia: Lemon Harmony

CAPITULO III UN PODEROSO HECHIZO

Una vez Potter llego a su destino, primariamente tomo aquel pedazo de roca inerte que al mirarla no tenía nada especial, pero por algo era custodiada con tal ahínco. Luego partió hacia la zona donde se encontraban los ingredientes de la poción revitalizadora.

Las manifestaciones de magia los habían agotado bastante y necesitaban reponer energías para realizar el hechizo que requería para abrir el tratado de Slytherin, nunca como ahora necesitaba terminar con toda la farsa y lograr su cometido.

…..

Hermione decidió pensar un plan principal, lo primero, debía encontrar la manera de comunicarse con personas estratégicas en el pasado para lograr cambiar ese tétrico futuro que vivían, pensaba quienes debían ser esas personas, sus padres por supuesto. Debía crear un hechizo potente que les permitiera repeler la magia, y no solo eso, poder defenderse de cualquier ataque; los Potter, porque no había manera en que su amigo volviese a pasar una vida de soledad…

Sirius Black y Regulus Black, esos hermanos serian una pieza clave para derrotar todos los planes. Ella había podido leer un par de cartas ocultas entre los libros de la biblioteca Black, entre ellos a pesar de las diferencias había un gran amor de hermanos, y el menor de los Black al igual que su hermano poseían un gran corazón oculto bajo esa mascara de indiferencia. Remus Lupin, su amigo lobo, su inteligencia y audacia serian una gran ayuda a sus planes…

Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, por increíble que pueda parecer eran esenciales para cambiar el futuro. Sabía el orgullo de los Malfoy y el rencor de Snape. Pero debían superar rencillas estúpidas si querían vivir.

Necesitaba idear la manera de poder enviar su mensaje al pasado, estratégicamente a cada uno en el momento antes de la guerra, en el principio de su adolescencia, cuando muchos eventos aún no se hubiesen llevado a cabo. La enemistad de los Griffindor y Slytherin, dígase los Merodeadores, Snape y Malfoy. Necesitaban crear un fuerte frente a la matanza que se iba a llevar a cabo, planear los eventos a su conveniencia, para poder sobrevivir hasta el momento preciso en el que ella y Harry llevaran a cabo la profecía y no solo acabar con Voldemort y su estúpida guerra, sino con todos aquellos involucrados en ese maldito plan maestro.

Para Hermione, la persona ideal para comandar los planes del pasado era Regulus Black, por lo tanto en él se centraría la información que necesitaban para poder lograr su cometido.

…..

Un par de horas después regreso Harry con todas las cosas necesarias, ya solo quedaban dos días para la ejecución del mentado plan. Ellos solo aparecerían para terminarlo todo, sabían que en cuanto salieran de Grimmauld Place serían localizados y ejecutados tal cual condenados a muerte.

Hermione decidió ir a la cocina para realizar la poción, la cual tardaba unas 4 horas en finalizar. Coloco todos los ingredientes en el caldero, y procedió a esperar a que su cocción se terminara, y a la vez preparo un par de emparedados para ella y su amigo, habían pasado toda la noche sin probar bocado, una vez finalizado llamo a Harry a disfrutar tranquilamente la comida, seguido de una taza de té sentados en la sala en el mismo sillón donde les encantaba acurrucarse en esos días donde se escapaban de la realidad de sus tristes vidas en momentos compartidos.

Sin percatarse fueron quedándose dormidos y poco a poco se acercaron cada vez más hasta quedar abrazados sobre el sillón con Hermione sobre el pecho de Harry, sus respiraciones acompasadas a las de otro, perdiéndose en el mundo de los sueños tal vez por última vez… el primero en despertar fue Harry unas tres horas después, se sintió desorientado por un momento. Luego miro y vio a su amiga, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, un impulso que había despertado hacía mucho tiempo atrás se hacía presente en su mente.

Deseaba besar sus labios, tocar su piel, hacer el amor con ella. En ese momento sabía que no era solo un simple impulso, ahora que su mente estaba clara y lejos de la influencia de la porquería a la que había sido sometido comprendió que la amaba con todo su ser. Que ella era la razón de su vida, solo esa mujer entre sus brazos había podido despertar el amor real. La estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo tratando de no despertarla, solo quería estar más cerca, sentir su calor, su aroma, saberla a salvo aunque sea un instante junto a él.

Hermione sintió el abrazo y despertó, volteo a mirar a Harry y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, se perdió en el verde de sus ojos, en esa mirada llena de ternura, su corazón se inundó de ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor. Deseo con todo su ser poder amarle sin restricciones, entendió que eso tan grande que nadie a pesar de todo había logrado extinguir era un inconmensurable amor que latía en su pecho. Amaba a ese hombre más de lo que nadie pudiera entender. Vio la lucha en el de seguir sus impulsos.

Recordando la poción se levantó rápidamente para percatarse si se había pasado la cocción, aún faltaban unos minutos, los cuales espero junto a la estufa, una vez terminado lo coloco a reposar un par de horas para que estuviese en su punto.

Regresando sobre sus pasos vio a Harry aun sentado en el sofá, con una triste mirada, se sintió rechazado por el impulso que pocos momentos antes había tenido ella… lo que no se percató Potter era la mirada de picardía y la sonrisa ladina que bailaba en el rostro de Granger, quien se sentó en su regazo y le estampo un apasionado beso… que fue haciéndose cada vez más necesitado, lleno de ansiedad, deseo. Ella sin detenerse a pensar comenzó a quitar la ropa de su cuerpo, sentía su piel arder, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo.

Su centro empezó a latir, quería unirse completamente a ese hombre, tenerlo dentro de ella, saborear su piel, sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, sin esa molesta ropa. Harry no podía creer lo que sucedía, por fin haría el amor con ella, sentía la misma necesidad de hacerla suya. De hacerla gemir de placer, de llevarla al éxtasis y volver una y mil veces.

Si solo el sabor de sus labios le hacía delirar, el unirse a ella lo enloquecería por completo. Sintió que estaba en medio de un sueño, casi no podía siquiera pensar, sus instintos decidieron hacerse cargo, el sabor de su piel era lo más exquisito que había probado, todo de ella era único, extasiante, indescriptible, solo ese instante importaba, hacer el amor con su princesa, tener ese momento de felicidad plena.

La forma en que cada uno tocaba al otro despertaba cada vez más premura. No había forma de detener el torbellino de emociones que existían en sus cuerpos, una vez lograron desnudarse, ella se sentó sobre el uniéndose por fin, era una necesidad primitiva, besos cargados de locura y desesperación, el sentir la piel del uno con la del otro, con cada roce deseaban a un más, con cada movimiento en el que entraba y salía de su cuerpo era más lo que pedía, era una manera casi animal, desenfrenada… juntos llegaron al clímax… entre besos hicieron el amor ya de una forma más pausada.

Harry se posiciono sobre ella, introduciéndose poco a poco, disfrutando cada caricia. Saciando dulcemente esas ganas de amarse mutuamente, de encontrar esa felicidad que nunca habían conocido, de saberse unidos más allá de todo. Supieron por fin que ese era el destino que anhelaban, y que lograrían realizar.

Siguieron amándose por horas, sin tomar la noción del tiempo, que perdía toda importancia ante lo que estaban viviendo.

….

Mientras ellos estaban perdidos en su mundo, muchas cosas estaban ocurriendo en sus respectivos hogares, los hermanos Weasley estaban comunicándose el hecho de no poder localizarles, necesitaban mantenerlos vigilados. Solo faltaban dos días para poner en marcha todos los planes. Especialmente deshacerse por completo de ese par de estorbos que eran Granger y Potter, era necesario saber cada paso. No podían darse cuenta de nada, demasiado habían invertido de su vida para que ese par de ineptos cambiaran sus planes.

William y Charles se pusieron en marcha a través de los hechizos de localización que estaban en sus respectivos anillos de boda. Durante un par de horas y nada. Habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No debían desesperarse, en la última reunión habían observado el comportamiento de sus hermanos, eran demasiado evidentes en su desagrado por sus respectivos cónyuges y seguramente se encontraban en algún lugar desahogando las penas de sus ineptas vidas.

Los hechizos de compulsión hacia sus idiotas hermanos les impedían hacer cualquier cosa más allá de lloriquear por lo mal que la pasaban. En fin, habían demasiados cabos que atar para terminar los planes a futuro que pronto se llevarían a cabo. Así que simplemente esperarían para acabar con ellos y punto.

…..

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para los amantes, se besaban sin cesar, sin querer dejar de abrazarse, de amarse. Pero sabían que las horas pasaban y debían trazar el plan final para terminar con la farsa.

Hermione le hablo a Harry sobre las personas que debían conocer todos los eventos pasados, por un momento luego de escuchar los nombres protestó, pero reconoció que eran necesarios para lograr que su vida no se convirtiera en la falacia actual. Había sido testigo de la muerte de los exmortifagos y sus familias.

Prepararon los viales de poción revitalizadora y los tomaron, para ir a la biblioteca y realizar el ritual, solo quedaba un día y medio para el día señalado y no había más tiempo que perder. Una vez preparados todos los elementos, Hermione le pidió a Harry un pedazo de la piedra la cual partieron en tres pedazos, con una daga abrió un corte en su palma y la de Harry y unificadas con la porción de la piedra se colocaron sobre el tratado derramando la sangre y recitando el hechizo traducido.

Uno mi sangre y la de este hombre junto a la piedra del destino, pido a la madre naturaleza, y la diosa Danann, aquella que gobierna el destino y la muerte, que su magia permita conocer los secretos que guarda la magia de Salazar Slytherin. Ushna era maesurim lavoe Danann caruna lestarvus dairo parsa morte e vira la et sigta e tame…

El libro comenzó a brillar por instantes, para luego abrirse frente a sus ojos…

Hermione curo su mano y la de Harry, se sentaron frente al libro para descubrir que se trataba de un hechizo que permitía controlar el tiempo. El nombre de ese era Slytherin Eternia.

Salazar Slytherin descendía de una muy antigua familia celta, conocedora de los secretos más profundos de la magia. Había logrado descifrar la manera no solo de vivir eternamente, sino de ir mas allá, controlar el tiempo mismo, ser uno con él. Lo principal que debía existir en la persona que hiciera el ritual era lo que tenía en su alma, debía hacerse un sacrificio de vida para llevarse a cabo, unir su magia a la Lía Fail… Hermione pidió a Harry su collar, aquel que llevaban con ellos siempre y pensó la manera de colocar los dos fragmentos restantes de la piedra del destino en ellos para que al momento de sus muertes se activaran los respectivos hechizos del libro.

Salazar explicaba cómo debían ser los procedimientos y los metales compatibles. Solo por la mano del enemigo debía morir aquel que hiciera el ritual. La sangre de aquel que se sacrificaría, la unión eterna con Danann, y la piedra del destino eran los tres elementos de la Slytherin Eternia.

Hermione leía una y otra vez el tratado, buscando en cada palabra las respuestas de su interrogante, debía encontrar la manera de proteger a sus familias y comunicarse con aquellos que les ayudarían a evitar todos los eventos pasados. Harry solo observaba a su amada devanarse los sesos en encontrar la respuesta. A pesar de su instinto sabía que en este caso solo ella era capaz de descubrir más allá de las letras que estaban estampadas en ese libro. Su inteligencia no tenía comparativo, además de su astucia y capacidad de deducción, ni los más antiguos aurors eran tan ágiles como Hermione Granger. Les había ayudado en muchas ocasiones a atar los cabos sueltos de casos que parecían imposibles.

En menos de dos horas y ayudada por su memoria fotográfica leyó el libro completamente, cerrando sus ojos se recostó de Harry tratando de encontrar las alternativas que resultaran infalibles para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Recordó aquel giratiempos que una vez poseyó en Hogwarts, sabía que en la biblioteca había uno funcional, en el libro Malfoy se hablaba de las memorias pasadas que podían ser compartidas a través de un hechizo de selección. En el tratado se hablaba de usar el tiempo para transferir los recuerdos, utilizando elementos del cada libro, tomo el giratiempos y escribió un hechizo a partir de ellos. Tomo nueve botellas y las lleno con recuerdos específicos, colocando estratégicamente la mayor información en la del menor de los Black, además de un par de hechizos de protección en cada uno, no solo debía proteger a su familia y los Potter, sino a todos los seleccionados. Conocía de mano propia la sagacidad de las personas a las que enviaría el mensaje. Paulatinamente dilucidarían el acertijo que les enviaría.

Al cabo de unas seis horas logro enviar los recuerdos a cada uno, pero que se activarían al momento de su muerte. Procedió a unificar los collares con los fragmentos de la Lía Fail. Una vez más tomo su sangre, como explicaba el libro. Pero añadió además un par de gotas de la sangre de Harry y en el caso del otro collar hizo lo mismo. Para sellar finalmente los collares decidieron hacerlo juntos, unieron sus manos y la magia unida se encargó de sellarlos.

…..

Ya era el amanecer del último día. Había pasado tres días sin saber del paradero de Potter y Granger. Ginevra y Ronald se encontraban de un humor insoportable, hasta sus hijos les evitaban. Solo James permanecía cerca de su madre, ya que su tío William le había encomendado acabar con su estúpido padre junto a su madre, no se fiaba de ella para hacerlo sola. Ronald le apetecía hacerlo solo, deseaba más que nada exterminar a su querida esposa cuanto antes, la odiaba aún más que a Potter, su aire de sabelotodo, su inteligencia, no entendía como una simple sangre sucia podía ser tan poderosa.

En fin ya había llegado el día donde ellos perecerían y todo sería llevado a cabo según sus planes, por fin tendrían todo lo que habían ambicionado sin estorbos.

Mientras tanto en Grimmauld Place, dos amantes se besaban por última vez, Harry coloco el collar a Hermione y ella a él. Decidieron esperar hasta el mediodía para aparecerse en sus respectivas casas. Donde sabían que serían ejecutados en cuanto llegaran… habían planeado solo dar un poco de batalla para simular simplemente. Deseaban que todo terminara….

Un último beso, y se despidieron por fin hacia su destino…

…..

A su llegada al hogar que compartía con Ronald, Hermione sintió que le rozaba una maldición, por lo que usando su varita acciono un par de débiles hechizos de protección, corrió hacia el patio trasero llamando a su esposo con una voz que simulaba miedo, esperando que llegara el momento de tenerlo frente a ella… sintió que más y más maldiciones eran lanzadas en su dirección, un par de minutos después vislumbró al hombre que durante más de veinte años fue su pareja apuntándole con una varita a punto de lanzarte una maldición asesina, le miro solo un momento como preguntando el porqué, el simplemente le miro con repugnancia, le lanzo un par de cruciatus al cabo que reía al verla gritar y retorcerse de dolor. La torturo un par de horas hasta que ya aburrido simplemente, mirándola extendida en el suelo le lanzo el avada kedavra en su pecho donde se aseguraba que dejara de latir su corazón… ella se entregó a la muerte con su amado como último pensamiento.

Al aparecerse dentro de su hogar, Harry sintió que era atacado por varias maldiciones, usando sus habilidades como auror, lanzo un par de maldiciones y comenzó a correr hacia la terraza de su casa. Poco a poco sus persecutores le dieron alcance. Por un momento miro a quien dijo amarlo cuando no tenía esperanza de una vida normal, además, junto a su hijo, aquel quien era su mayor orgullo, a punto de acabar con su vida para saciar sus ansias de poder le hacían preguntarse el porqué de tanto odio cuando había dado literalmente tu vida por hacerles felices…durante un par de horas lucho con ellos recibiendo en su cuerpo varios cruciatus y un final secumptembra… al caer se acercaron… Ginevra accionando su varita le lanzo un avada harta ya de ese hombre, justo en su corazón que ya dejara de latir… el ultimo pensamiento fue para ella…

Lo que no sabían todos ellos era que no era el final… era el comienzo de una nueva existencia para dos almas que lograrían la justicia y el amor….

….

Al fin termine este capítulo. :D

Gracias a xxx y Daisasuke Kurogane por ser mis primeros seguidores.

Solo espero que mi musa e acompañe para regalarles un poco más de mis letras.

Cary M.


	5. Chapter 5

Un mundo donde el mal prevalece dos almas heridas se revelan… el fin de una vida… el comienzo de una nueva existencia.

Pareja: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling…

En esta etapa nuestros héroes aun no existen propiamente, este es el momento donde se sientan los precedentes de una nueva historia.

CAPITULO IV EL INICIO DEL FUTURO

John Granger, de solo 13 años, no entendía esos extraños sueños que tenía desde hacía un par de semanas. Esa extraña voz que lo enloquecía. Esa niña en sus brazos y la tristeza de su corazón. Solo sabía que necesitaba protegerla para siempre. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a impulsarlo a buscar respuestas. Siempre había sido un chico tímido, refugiado en sus libros y su música. Pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que necesitaba cambiar. Había practicado un par de deportes, en especial el kung fu, cuestión que por su timidez había abandonado, pero sabía que debía fortalecer no solo su mente sino su cuerpo. Era un protector, y aunque le costara mucho esfuerzo sería muy fuerte para el futuro que vendría….

….

Lucius Malfoy se preguntaba que eran esas imágenes en sus sueños, solo tenía 12 años, había comenzado su educación en Hogwarts hacia un par de meses, veía a un hombre adulto parecido a él, tratando de proteger a un niño, y una mujer, su instinto le decía que ellos eran su familia, la angustia de su corazón le hacía estar triste. No sabía qué hacer para protegerlos de todo eso que quería hacerles daño… tal vez en la biblioteca de Hogwarts hubiere algún libro que le ayude a dilucidar el porqué de esos sueños; que advertencia estaba tratando de llegar a su vida

….

Severus Snape maldecía una y otra vez su suerte, no solo le había tocado lidiar con un padre inepto, sino que ahora tenía estos sueños estúpidos que le atormentaban, ¡solo tenía 12 años!.. Y para colmo su única amiga resultaba una sangre sucia, habían tocado en casas distintas y no podían hablar. Se distanciaron y el extrañaba sus largas conversaciones. Lilly Evans no era como otras niñas hablando de cosas insulsas, era muy inteligente y cariñosa sin ser empalagosa. Cuanto deseaba poder estar a su lado… pero la vida parecía odiarlo…

….

Aunque su vida había cambiado mucho ese último año Lilly Evans se interpelaba en algo, ¿qué rayos eran esos sueños que no le dejaban de atormentar?, ese niño de ojos verdes que le miraba sin cesar de llorar, su instinto le decía que ese sería su hijo, pero no podía entender el gran pesar que había en su alma a partir de esos sueños. Algún libro mágico tendría la respuesta… ellos eran sus únicos amigos, porque su amigo Severus se había alejado de ella desde que entraron a esa escuela, por eso de las casas y las estúpidas rivalidades… necesitaba solucionar eso antes que enloqueciera.

….

Remus Lupin, miraba hacia el lago ese atardecer, estaba aún más taciturno que de costumbre, extraños sueños le perturbaban, una guerra, un niño de cabellos rosas le sonreía, su hijo en un futuro, solo era aún un adolescente, pero siempre había vivido entre libros por lo que su carácter distaba del clásico adolescente idiota. Poseía una gran inteligencia y había detectado que tras esos sueños había mucho más de lo que parecía. Necesitaba atar cabos. Los libros mágicos debían tener la respuesta.

….

A pesar de su forma tan alegre de ser Sirius Black, se encontraba extrañamente ensimismando, un par de semanas soñaba con su hermano muerto, y el mismo, con un niño desvalido, con una niña de cabellos alborotados que le decía algo que no podía entender. Sabía que había demasiado detrás de esos sueños; pero aún más le dolía era ver a su hermano tirado en medio de la nada… haría lo imposible para entender que sucedía… tal vez ese extraño niño Remus pudiera ayudarle…

….

Para James Potter la vida siempre había sido jugar bromas y reír de todos, siempre teniendo alrededor quien le rindiera pleitesía, pero un par de semanas habían comenzado unas pesadillas que no podía entender, se devanaba la mente buscando el porqué de esos sueños, veía una mujer de cabellos rojos y un niño muertos, su corazón le decía que esa sería su familia, pero solo veía muerte. Cada día el mismo sueño. Ya no podía dormir, temía soñar nuevamente eso que tanto le entristecía.

…..

Cada pesadilla se convertía en una fuente de dolor para Jane Daniels, sentía que desde esas dos semanas pasadas su destino había cambiado, esa niña que veía una y otra vez siendo torturada, su corazón sabía que esa sería su hija. Pero no había manera en que pudiese protegerla de ese mal… tenía 14 años. Era una extraordinaria gimnasta y la mejor alumna de su generación, sabia que debía calmarse y descubrir que había tras esos sueños… por algo era tan inteligente, nunca había creído en lo oculto; pero sabía que hacia lo desconocido estarían las respuestas a su interrogante…

….

Regulus Black, sentado en la biblioteca de su familia había estado leyendo un par de libros de hechizos prohibidos, siempre había tenido una fascinación por ese tipo de magia, solo tenía 10 años, pero también había sido el más inteligente de los hermanos Black.

Quería a Sirius demasiado, era su hermano, aquel que le había enseñado a caminar, a leer, a jugar, aquel que lo protegía de sus padres, aquel que desde hacía dos semanas veía morir como un animal en medio de la nada. Se veía a si mismo sin vida, traicionado por quienes se decían sus amigos, por sus propios padres. A través de varios sueños una extraña mujer de cabello rizado le había mostrado el futuro… su muerte y el gran caos que sería todo. Le pedía perdón por arruinar su infancia, pero sabía que solo en él podía confiar para hacerle saber la verdad, le conto como a través de sus cartas y su diario había conocido a ese hombre que no había podido vivir plenamente. Aquel que sin que más nadie supiera se había convertido en su mentor. Porque ella había podido apreciar todos aquellos conocimientos que el plasmo en un par de libros que de su puño y letra escribió sobre magia y pociones. En fin, para ella había sido una gran persona, le conto sobre su descubrimiento en el tratado de Salazar Slytherin y todo el maldito plan maestro que habían desarrollado esas bestias. Que necesitaba de él que se hiciera cargo de todo.

Le había transmitido muchos de sus conocimientos, Regulus apenas podía creer que alguien como ella existiera alguna vez, que pese al tiempo y las circunstancias le daba la esperanza de sobrevivir a ese tétrico futuro.

Actualmente era presionado por sus padres para que restaurara el honor familiar que su estúpido hermano había enlodado al quedar en la casa de Griffindor, dentro de un par de meses cumpliría los 11 años y en unos 6 meses más comenzaría su educación en Hogwarts. Debía cumplir con sus deberes para con su familia y sus valores sangre pura… lo que no se esperaban sus padres era el gran cambio que estaba ocurriendo dentro de él. Aunque aparentemente hacia lo que se esperaba de él, grandes serían las sorpresas en un cercano futuro.

Hermione se aseguró de darle a este joven todas las herramientas para sobrevivir unidos a ese mundo de bestias. Lo principal era poner en marcha las protecciones que evitaran a esos idiotas acabar con ellos.

Algo que pocos sabían era que el depender de una varita era una de las más grandes limitantes para una persona mágica. Cuando un niño mágico nace, una antigua ley se activa colocando sobre él siete sellos para que solo a través de una varita pueda realizar la mayoría de los hechizos. Ello como un control para evitar que puedan realizar la magia libremente. Ella había logrado vencer esas barreras a los 15 años. Pero nunca lo había utilizado hasta el final de su vida. Pensaba muchas veces que era una especie de aberración. Cuando en realidad era un gran prodigio.

Dio esa herramienta a Regulus, según todo lo que le explico primordialmente debía activar los hechizos de protección de los padres de Hermione y cuando llegara a Hogwarts lo haría con el resto de los seleccionados. Debía ser pronto, porque a pesar de todo, había enemigos poderosos y aun eran vulnerables…

….

Así pasó algún tiempo, donde los sueños seguían en la mente de todos. Y Regulus fue perfeccionándose logrando vencer los sellos mágicos en un par de meses… por lo que decidió que era tiempo de ir por los padres de la niña… duro un par de días, pero logro localizarlos. Cuando estaban dormidos lanzo un par de conjuros que activo aquel hechizo que su hija había creado para ellos.

…..

La vida de dos adolescentes cambio radicalmente, para John Granger, por fin después de tantos meses de agonía las cosas cobraban sentido. Podía ver cosas ocultas a los simples mortales sin magia, porque supo entonces la verdad, la magia era real. Encubierta al mundo tras una cortina de ilusiones, iba no solo a descubrir todo lo que se ocultaba de ese mundo, sino que era aquello que le amenazaba.

Jane Daniels esa mañana despertó con una apabullante seguridad de que vivía en un mundo de mentiras, que no solo la magia era real, sino que ella había nacido para ser un protector de la vida. Que no descansaría hasta encontrar su lugar en esa nueva vida. No sabía cómo, solo sabía que esa no era la primera vez que había encarnado en esa persona, sentía todo un dejavu, su instinto le decía que nunca debía darse por vencida, porque ahora era su tiempo de vivir y triunfar…

…..

Pasaron los meses, y llegaron por fin las vacaciones de verano, Regulus finalmente se reuniría con su hermano, por primera vez desde que había pasado ese año separado de él lo había extrañado como nunca. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, ella le había dicho que confiara plenamente en su hermano. Juntos trazarían los planes de ese nuevo futuro, sabía que no le defraudaría.

Un par de horas después de su llegada a Grimmauld Place, ambos hermanos se excusaron para ir a sus habitaciones. Por primera vez en su vida Sirius escucho los reclamos de sus padres sin siquiera refutar. Solo deseaba estar a solas con su hermano, no quería perder su tiempo en estupideces. Más adelante se encargaría de sus padres, porque aunque fuesen diferentes a él, aunque no creyera en esas estupideces de la superioridad de la sangre ellos le habían dado la vida.

Una vez lograron entrar a la habitación de Regulus ambos hermanos se dieron un abrazo cargado de sentimientos, de miedos, de tristeza. Habían sufrido no solo la lejanía impuesta por sus padres, sino todo ese pesar que había en sus corazones por esos sueños que les atormentaban.

Los hermanos se abrazaron en silencio, por ahora solo les importaba estar así juntos. Como siempre habían sido realmente, Regulus pudo detectar la magia de su madre e hizo señas a su hermano, no era el momento de hablar de ciertos asuntos. Simplemente comenzaron a hablar de sus estudios, de Hogwarts, de quiddich. De las nuevas habilidades que adquirirían.

Después de ello, Regulus activo un par de hechizos y pudo silenciar todo. Esa tarde hablo con su hermano, tanto de los sueños como de tantas cosas que sabía, le hablo de Hermione, de ese maldito futuro que les esperaría si no hacían nada. Él no estaba dispuesto a morir nuevamente por nadie, quería su vida en sus términos y aunque esa mujer le había dado tal responsabilidad le agradecía con todo su corazón esta nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Sirius escucho cada palabra atentamente, tratando de procesar todo… sus pensamientos estaban protegidos por la magia que Hermione había creado al enviar los recuerdos desde el futuro, por lo que ni el mejor legeremante podía leerlos.

Nuevamente bajaron a cenar con sus padres, ambos permanecían ensimismados, apenas pronunciaron palabras. Solo para desear buenas noches. Decidieron dejar la conversación que continuarían los siguientes días.

Regulus era el encargado de comandar ese plan que necesitaban trazar para poder sobrevivir a la matanza del futuro. Con solo 11 años, a pesar de su inteligencia, sentía que era demasiado para él solo, el haberlo compartido con su hermano lo hacía más llevadero.

El día siguiente traería nuevas sorpresas para el par de hermanos. Algo que había esperado Hermione para que fuese develado era el hecho de que solo cuando ambos hermanos estuvieron en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, el tratado de Salazar Slytherin reveló su forma astral con los últimos pensamientos que había guardado para ellos. A fin de motivarles para que creyeran en ellos y que a pesar de todo lograrían salir adelante.

Era cada vez más sorprendente esa mujer, ansiaban conocerla. Aunque aún no nacía se había convertido en la fuerza que los impulsaba.

…..


End file.
